


It's My Turn (So Sit Down, Shut Up)

by laumeidelfin



Series: Look at my Mistakes (You) [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, briefly featured lol, dean and seth aren't super important here, introspective thoughts by roman again, not really shippy, triple h plays a very important part lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laumeidelfin/pseuds/laumeidelfin
Summary: Roman's just beaten Baron Corbin, just had his title nearly stolen by the damn man, and has to think about a few things - mainly, if he should continue with his plans. Cue a very important man, ready to set things straight.





	It's My Turn (So Sit Down, Shut Up)

Roman was exhausted, mentally, physically, in every way possible, he was exhausted. His mind swirled with hundreds of thoughts as he found himself following Rollins in the ring, not wanting to let go of him, wanting to feel safe and secure for just a few minutes longer before he decides to pull away. His fingers twitch at the sight of a chair in Rollins' hands, but he doesn't do anything, instead letting himself pull a small grimace and try to straighten his body up while not removing himself from Seth's arms. He's tired of having Strowman in his life, Ziggler and McIntyre getting involved in his life because they're involved with Ambrose and Rollins. He's just _tired_ , and he's thankful that he still has his title, thankful that he hasn't lost it yet. But he's not an idiot, he knows one day he's going to lose it, and it's going to be due to their interruptions, or part of that, and he doesn't know how much he can take.

He doesn't know how much he can handle, not anymore, not without his feelings getting involved. But Seth's arms around his body is a comfort and a form of security he needs, though there's no way in _hell_ he wants to admit that. And even though it feels like hours that he has Seth's arm around him, it's only seconds, and he's pulling away, ignoring the tinge in his heart and the look of hurt that Seth quickly covers up, remembering that they're on live television, that no one can know, even though Ambrose arches his eyebrow at them before stepping towards the ropes. Roman follows, yelling at Strowman with _his_ title in his hand, feeling fine now that the night is over, now that he's not feeling completely angry for once. He doesn't know how much time passes before he's going through the ropes and heading up the stage, wanting to be back behind the gorilla, to be alone and just –

To think.

Within a few minutes, he's finally somewhere quiet, peaceful, somewhere where he can think, wonder if he should continue this. He's hurting, he knows, between Seth constantly on his ass about feelings and Ambrose looking between the two of them and just –

Roman doesn't know how much more he can handle it. Doesn’t know if he should –

He stops suddenly, blinking when he realizes someone is standing in front of him, wearing a suit he would recognize anywhere. Arching an eyebrow, he looks up into the eyes of Triple H, small smirk forming on his face as he tries to not let the other man see what's going through his mind. It doesn't work though, he knows, when Hunter looks at him with his own smirk, a small hum escaping from his mouth as he steps back just a bit. Roman can feel sweat begin to form on the back of his neck as he watches his boss wearily, wondering what the older man could possibly want in this moment.

"I've been watching you, Reigns," Hunter begins and Roman arches his eyebrow even more than before, his heart beating fast and furious inside of his chest as he adjusts his hold on the championship title in his arms. He watches as Hunter tracks the movement, and he narrows his eyes, not letting himself feel like prey with this man. He's felt that once before, and he's sworn that he would never feel that way again.

"What's your point?" Roman responds, teeth clenching as he tries to breath steady and deep, not let the other man's words that he's about to say sink into his soul like they have before.

"I'm just saying, I've been watching you. I've also been watching Ambrose. And I know that the two of you are having very similar thoughts right now. And I have to admit….you deserve it more. The opportunity to break them? The opportunity to show them how you felt when they did what they did to you?" Hunter stops, letting out a soft breath as he lets himself relax completely.

Roman furrows his brow, biting on the inside of his cheek as he takes a small back, sucking in a breath as he wonders what his boss means, what –

"I'm saying, Roman… you have every right to feel the way you're feeling. You have every right to want to hurt Ambrose and Rollins, and no one would blame you for it. Don't let… don't let those old feelings for Rollins hold you back," Hunter responds and Roman frowns even more than before, not sure how Hunter even _knows_ about that, about their… _thing_.

"What.." Roman begins, shaking his head and adjusting his title once more.

"C'mon, Roman. _Everyone_ knew about whatever you and Rollins had. It was obvious. It was… it was why I went after Seth, instead of you. Easier target, bigger hurt. And sure, it ended up being a mistake but, man, did Rollins ever even apologize to you the way he did Ambrose?" Hunter questions and Roman feels himself tensing, fingers clenching the title in his hands as he opens his mouth and then closes it with a snap, narrowing his eyes at the older man, surprise going through him when he sees Hunter let out a…weird ass sigh.

"I didn't think so. You deserve better than that, you know. You deserve closure just as much as Ambrose did. And you haven't received that yet, so you have every right to want to go and turn on Rollins and Ambrose." Hunter begins and Roman wrinkles his nose, knowing he's right, but…

"You said you were watching Ambrose…"

"Yes. It's obvious he's come back darker, twisted, more anger in him than before. If you want to do this, you need to hurry. Because sooner rather than later, I fear Ambrose will do the same. And he'll turn on you too, because to him, no one is on his side, even though you had his back the entire time between 2014 and his injury," Hunter begins and Roman lets out his breath, fingers raising to run through his hair as he looks carefully at the older man.

Opening his mouth, Roman is about to ask Hunter a question before he hears Ambrose and Rollins coming up from behind him, their voices silencing before Rollins shouts out a firm and angry, _'hey!_ ' at Hunter, causing the older man to hold his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" Rollins spits and Roman watches him carefully, feeling like he's experiencing an out of body experience as he watches Hunter answer, watches as Hunter says that he was just wishing him good luck for their show in Saudi. He knows Rollins doesn't believe him, the snort making that obvious, but Hunter is walking away with a look towards Roman and Roman knows….

Roman knows that he needs to continue what he's doing. He can't stop, not now, especially not with Ambrose clearly thinking about things himself.

"What was that about?" Ambrose questions and Roman turns towards him and Rollins, looking at the two of them carefully, relaxing his face and smiling softly.

"Nothing. He was just wishing me luck for my match against Lesnar," he responds, letting his old self shine through instead of his current self, letting Ambrose and Rollins fall into the relaxed form he holds, into old times, old thoughts, and old friendships.

"C'mon, let's go get changed and grab some food," he adds, grinning before walking away, knowing now that he's ready to do this.

He's ready to turn, emotions for Rollins be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm posting this while RAW is still on the air? DAMN, I'm impressed, lol. Enjoy. Come yell at me about this on tumblr, @chudovyygirl.


End file.
